


Карантин

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: Сириус устает сидеть дома на карантине и решает заглянуть к своему единственному соседу Ремусу.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Карантин

С каждым днем становилось все труднее. Он сомневался все больше и больше, что сможет это вытерпеть. Раньше ему казалось, что он способен на все, но это — перебор. Сириус Блэк уже трое суток не выходил из дома из-за какого-то там карантина. Он плохо понимал, зачем все это вообще нужно и почему он не может спокойно ходить в универ (хотя всем известно, что он все равно бы туда не ходил), кататься на мотоцикле, ездить на тусовки и видеться со своими друзьями.

— У меня сейчас мозг из ушей потечет, понимаешь, он будто медленно плавится прямо у меня в голове и…

— Бродяга! Потрать время на саморазвитие, посмотри нетфликс, начни готовить, научись читать, я не знаю. Меня все устраивает! Прекрати ныть и не строй из себя королеву драмы!

— Но я и есть… — Блэк не успел договорить — Поттер повесил трубку.

Легко говорить Джеймсу! Он-то сидит дома со своей прекрасной девушкой, и им точно есть, чем заняться. Это Сириус заперт в четырех стенах в полном одиночестве! От фильмов и сериалов уже болели глаза, деньги из-за постоянной доставки еды грозились вот-вот закончится, цветок явно устал слушать одно и то же нытье изо дня в день. Лили постоянно присылала какие-то курсы и книги, но слушать их — все равно что спать лечь, а спать он больше не в силах. А впереди еще неизвестно сколько времени придется провести, не выползая из этой тюрьмы! А дальше — хуже! И если Джеймс узнает, что Сириус куда-то отправился, он откусит ему голову и даже не подавится. Подумаешь, вирус какой-то, у него же иммунитет железный и вообще! Сириусу скучно. Очень скучно. Невыносимо скучно. И он решается на крайние меры.

Ему открыл высокий (даже слишком) светловолосый юноша помятого вида. Длинный синий халат со странными узорами был ему явно великоват в плечах, так еще и надет он был на вязанный горчичного цвета джемпер. Серьезно? Халат на джемпер? В руке он держал стопку исписанных от руки листов, а когда он потянулся поправить очки, они все рассыпались, медленно оседая на пол. Юноша чертыхнулся и принялся все это собирать, аккуратно поднимая листки с пола. Сириус взирал на всю эту картину с плохоскрываемой улыбкой.

— Привет! Я Сириус, твой сосед, можно войти? — парень протянул руку для пожатия, и светловолосый юноша с сомнением на нее посмотрел. Затем произошло нечто совершенно странное: он поднял руку и показал пальцами приветствие Спока. «Почему из всех соседей мне достался какой-то припизднутый гик?» — подумал Блэк, однако сохранил приветливое выражение лица. Выбирать ему не из чего — в соседних квартирах живут либо дети, либо старики. И в принципе общаться с кем-то, кто не Джеймс и Лили было весьма приятно.

— Эм, Я Ремус. Извини, не рискую сейчас прикасаться к чужим людям. Тебе что-то нужно, Сириус?

«Он точно припизднутый. Небось скупил всю туалетку в округе. Но раз начал — иди до конца».

— Да, я, эээ, — Блэк почесал затылок яростно придумывая причину, чтобы зайти. — У меня закончился стиральный порошок. Отсыпешь? — парень улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, которая открывала ему абсолютно любые двери. И не только двери. Ремус с некой опаской оглядел запачканную, вероятно, соусом черную футболку Сириуса с логотипом AC/DC и такие же далеко не чистые треники. После нескольких секунд раздумий о возможных причинах передачи вируса через этого паренька, он все-таки впустил его в свою квартиру.

— Пожалуйста, либо помой руки, либо ничего не трогай. Раковина вон там, — он указал в сторону кухни, а сам скрылся за дверями ванной. Блэк воспользовавшись возможностью заглянул в единственную в квартире комнату. Его тут же окутал приятный аромат шоколада и пряного чая, и Сириус медленно втянул его носом, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Комната была очень (возможно, слишком) чистой, но в то же время наблюдался некоторый беспорядок в отдельно взятых местах. В глаза бросались явно преобладавшие бежевые и коричневые цвета, вызывая ощущение тепла и уюта. У стены стояла идеально заправленная двуспальная кровать с кучей подушек, а над ней висел явно старенький ЛГБТ флаг. Деревянный стол у окна был завален книгами и исписанными листами, слегка прикрывавшими небольшой ноутбук. Повсюду на нем валялись фантики от шоколадок, ручки, карандаши, стикеры — в общем, абсолютно все канцелярские принадлежности из всех существующих. На полу лежал яркий хипстерский ковер, выделяющийся на фоне однотонной мебели. Стены украшались огромным количеством полок с бесконечным количеством книг, кое-где встречались плакаты музыкальных групп, названия которых Сириус не успел разглядеть.

— У тебя есть стакан? — голос прозвучал так внезапно, что Блэк подпрыгнул и, резко разворачиваясь, чуть не задел собой мешок со стиральным порошком в руках у Ремуса.

— Стакан?

— Для порошка. Чтобы я смог его тебе отсыпать, — пояснил парень, словно объясняя ребенку простейшие истины.

— А, точно. Прости, как-то не подумал об этом.

Ремус посмотрел на него таким уставшим взглядом, что Сириусу на секунду даже стало неловко.

— Ты где там застрял? — послышался его крик с кухни, и Блэк, пожав плечами, последовал за ним.

Кухня оказалась такой же бежевой и уютной. Запах пряного чая здесь был еще сильнее, на подоконнике стоял склад дешевого печенья и непонятно откуда взявшийся цветок.

— О, у меня такой же дома! — радостно воскликнул Сириус, указывая на растение. Ремус озадаченно посмотрел сначала на Блэка, затем на цветок, затем еще раз на Блэка и вернулся к пересыпанию порошка из пакета в стакан. Поняв, что ответа можно не ждать, Сириус продолжил бессмысленныйй монолог. — Я назвал его Кикимером. Рассказываю ему как моя жизнь проходит, когда Джеймс заебывается слушать.

Он бесцеремонно запрыгнул на кухонную стойку, чуть не стукнувшись головой о шкафчик, висящий сверху.

— У тебя здесь мило. Очень уютно, давно тут живешь?

В этот раз от ответа было не уйти, и Ремусу все-таки пришлось вести диалог с этим явно слишком наглым гостем.

— Два года.

Сириус немного подождал в надежде, что парень скажет что-то еще, и продолжил заполнять пространство пустой болтовней.

— А я вот только год назад въехал. Джеймс съехался со своей девушкой и выгнал меня из нашего холостяцкого королевства. Джеймс это мой лучший друг, кстати. Мы однажды такую хуйню провернули, там был бензин и…

— Вот твой порошок. — Ремус сунул наполненный стакан прямо в руки Блэку и выжидающе на него посмотрел, сложив руки на груди. Сириус замолчал, почувствовав неловкость ситуации. Наверное, этому парню было не очень приятно, что он так бесцеремонно ворвался в его квартиру, еще и уселся тут своими грязными штанами. Он нервно прикусил губу и ловко спрыгнул со стойки.

— Эм, спасибо, — он отсалютовал Ремусу стаканом, немного помялся на одном месте, думая надо ли сказать что-то еще, и молча двинулся к выходу. Ремус тяжело вздохнул, глядя ему вслед.

— Кикимер — худшее имя для растения, Сириус. Заноси стакан, когда тебе будет удобно, — и впервые за пребывание Блэка в этой квартире он тепло улыбнулся, закрыв за собой дверь. Парень немного постоял перед ней и с победной улыбкой и полным стаканом порошка в руке зашел в свою квартиру.

***

  
Голова болела нещадно. В мозг будто втыкали множество раскаленных металлических палок, с каждым разом вдавливая все сильнее. Невозможно было даже смотреть фильмы, хотелось спать, но из-за боли спать не получалось. Было больно лежать, сидеть, стоять, с открытыми глазами было больно и с закрытыми тоже. Было просто невыносимо больно. Блэк придумал себе уже миллиард болезней, начиная от вируса, от которого сейчас все прячутся, заканчивая инсультом. Сириус с трудом встал с кровати и отправился искать по дому хоть какие-нибудь таблетки, хотя уголком своего сознания знал — их здесь нет. Он выпил последнее обезболивающее на утро после какой-то пьянки и с тех пор ничего не купил. Обшарив все комоды, шкафчики и коробки Блэк удостоверился, что единственного его спасения здесь нет. Он уже готов был отрезать себе голову, лишь бы не чувствовать эту невыносимую боль, как вдруг его плавленный мозг пронзила гениальная мысль — Ремус.

Он уже пять минут стоял у двери, звеня в звонок. Сириус не был уверен который сейчас час и почему-то не догадался проверить, но в этот момент он понял, что должно быть довольно поздно. Ремус наверняка спит и не откроет ему. Увидит в глазок, что приперся Сириус, разозлится и уйдет обратно спать. Отлично, Сириус, поздравляю, только что ты уничтожил перспективу единственного развлечения на время карантина — общения с милым парнем соседом. Блэк уже почти развернулся, готовый вернуться с свою полную отчаяния обитель, как вдруг дверь медленно открылась. Если бы Сириусу не было так плохо и его мозг не готов был потечь через уши, он бы умиленно улыбнулся от вида сонного и помятого Ремуса: старая, ужасно помятая футболка с логотипом какого-то универа была размера на три больше ее владельца, треники явно жизнь помотала — на коленке сияла дыра. Ремус несколько секунд стоял тупо моргая и пытаясь понять кто перед ним.

— Сириус? — потрясающе очаровательный сонный хриплый голос все-таки заставил Блэка слабо улыбнуться.

— Прости, пожалуйста, что я так приперся, я не смотрел на время. Слушай, у тебя нет какого-нибудь обезбола? У меня пиздец как болит голова, я готов из окна выйти, лишь бы она перестала.

Ремус постоял пару секунд тупо взирая на парня, потер правый глаз, и, поняв, что от него требуется, впустил в квартиру.

— Сейчас посмотрю.

Он скрылся на кухне, шебурча там какими-то коробочками и пакетами. Даже ночью здесь пахло чаем, а темнота почему-то добавляла ощущение уюта. Мягкий желтоватый свет с кухни освещал темный коридор, в котором стоял Сириус, прислонившись к стене и пытаясь мужественно терпеть пульсацию мозга. Он закрыл глаза, дыша ароматом чая и сосредоточившись на звуках из кухни, которые неожиданно резко закончились. Несколько шагов и:

— Держи, — Ремус протянул таблетку и стакан воды. Сириус нехотя разлепил глаза, морщась от новой вспышки боли и принял спасительные дары из рук соседа. Он быстро выпил таблетку и протянул стакан обратно, тихо прошептав: «Спасибо». Ремус все это время взволнованно наблюдал за ним, сморщив лоб. Видимо Блэк выглядел настолько плохо, что Ремус протянул руку и нежно прикоснулся к его лбу. Ладонь оказалась мягкой и прохладной.

— Температуры нет, просто головная боль. Через некоторое время должно пройти, — он убрал руку и Сириус неосознанно качнулся вперед за ней. — Проветри комнату и ложись спать. Вот, держи, — он протянул оставшиеся таблетки. — Если будет совсем тягостно, выпей еще, но лучше просто спи, хорошо?

Он с волнением смотрел на Сириуса, сдвинув брови. Блэк слегка опешил от такой заботы — казалось, Ремус действительно волновался за него? Сириус пару раз моргнул и кивнул головой, что-то промычав. Зайдя домой, он открыл окно, налил в стакан воды и поставил его вместе с таблетками у кровати. Едва его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в сон.

Сириус проспал почти 14 часов. Проснувшись он увидел золотую полоску солнца на полу и кровати. Оно пробиралось сквозь щель в задернутых черных шторах, и Сириус подумал, что светлая комната Ремуса наверняка сейчас выглядит очень красиво освещенная такими закатными лучами.

Стоп, что?

Сириус медленно сел на кровати, боясь, что боль в голове вернется, и с облегчением понял, что все прошло. В комнате пахло непривычной свежестью вместо затхлости и вечно находящегося здесь спертого воздуха. Сириус вспомнил, что после слов Ремуса он действительно пришел домой и сделал все о чем его просили. «Черт, я даже не поблагодарил его. Надо вернуть таблетки и стакан».

Быстро почистив зубы и залпом выпив оставленный у кровати стакан воды, он уверенно отправился к соседу.

— Ты как? — первое что спросил Ремус, открыв дверь. — Я хотел зайти к тебе и проведать, но подумал, что ты наверное спишь и не стал. И еще я кажется не знаю, в какой именно квартире ты живешь.

Мягко говоря, Сириус был в шоке. Откуда эта забота? Видимо, парню было также скучно и одиноко в своей квартире, как и Сириусу.

— Вот в этой, — он указал на свою дверь, на которой мелом был написан номер квартиры. — Я принес твой стакан.

В этот раз Ремус сам впустил его к себе, приветливо улыбаясь.

***

— Маршмелоу без присыпки, если его рассосать, по ощущениям похоже на хуй.

Ремус подавился какао, слегка расплескав его.

— Информация, которую я хочу забыть навсегда.

Сириус сидел на подоконнике, подогнув одну ногу под себя. Они пили какао с вышеупомянутыми зефирками на кухне Ремуса, и Блэк как обычно заполнял воздух пустой болтовней, к которой Ремус успел привыкнуть за эти несколько дней. После ночного инцидента с головой Сириуса, он проводил в квартире соседа чрезвычайно много времени. Оказалось, что Люпин учится на преподавателя истории и литературы, и при этом сам пишет какую-то книгу, о которой он почти не говорил. Он вообще мало что говорил, в основном он сидел за своим столом, проверяя сочинения и записывая какие-то заметки для своей книжки.

— Да ладно, я думал, тебе нравятся члены, разве не так?

Ремус поставил кружку на стол и устало вздохнул, однако сдержать улыбку у него не вышло.

— Да, но не когда они в моем какао, понимаешь?

Сириус задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл.

Прошло всего несколько дней, а Сириус уже мог поклясться своими волосами, что более очаровательного человека, чем Ремус, он в своей жизни не встречал никогда. Он просто идеально подходил под атмосферу своей квартиры — такой же уютный, вечно пьющий свой чай (у него была целая коллекция разных его видов), в нелепом синем халате и бесконечных свитерах. Он позволял Сириусу болтать без умолку, постоянно рассказывать о своих приключениях с Джеймсом, даже когда занимался своими сочинениями. Сириус был уверен, что его никогда не слушают, но однажды Ремус задал вопрос о том, за что же они с Поттером так нещадно издеваются над их сокурсником Северусом. «Мы не издеваемся! Просто безобидный юмор!». Люпин тогда так на него посмотрел, что впервые в жизни Сириусу Блэку стало стыдно.

Ремус был действительно потрясающим. Он убирался дома каждый день, тщательно протирая каждую полочку. В шкафчике над раковиной Сириус однажды нашел коллекцию антисептиков и пару медицинских масок (Блэк привык мыть руки, приходя сюда). У него были чертовски очаровательные веснушки, немного бледные из-за того, что он постоянно находился дома. Когда он что-то проверял или писал, он надевал хипстерские квадратные очки с толстой черной оправой. Он стеснялся своей внешности и немного любил очки за то, что они прикрывали таинственные шрамы на его лице. Он изумительно готовил. Сириус никогда не думал, что здоровая пища может быть настолько вкусной. Вместо того, чтобы заказывать кучу готовой еды, он покупал продукты на дом и готовил из них еду самостоятельно! Он точно подружился бы с Лили, они могли бы обсуждать каких-нибудь умных писателей и обмениваться сложными рецептами. Он постоянно мерз и ходил в свитерах даже дома, хотя Сириус чувствовал себя прекрасно в одной футболке. Он постоянно ел шоколад. Иногда Сириус думал, что по его венам течет не кровь, а смесь шоколада и чая.

Сириуса немного пугало как он запомнил так много вещей за столь короткий срок. Но провести хотя бы один день, не увидев чуть смущенной улыбки, россыпи веснушек, не видя как он устало потирает глаза, сняв очки, не разглядывая неизвестно откуда взявшиеся шрамы было невозможным. С каждым днем Ремус улыбался все шире, видя Сириуса. С каждым днем сердце Сириуса пропускало все больше ударов, когда он видел Ремуса.

Когда Сириус все-таки осмелился спросить, откуда же взялись эти шрамы, Ремус сразу помрачнел и сделался неприятно серьезным. Он весь будто сжался, на его лице отразились, видимо, самые неприятные воспоминания в его жизни, а руки замерли, слишком крепко сжимая карандаш. Сириус сразу же пожалел о своем вопросе и поклялся больше никогда его не задавать. А если Ремус захочет ему рассказать, кто посмел это сделать, Сириус найдет этих людей и убьет их. Переедет на своем байке тысячу раз, четвертует и сбросит в реку. Никто не смеет обижать солнце, имя которому Ремус Люпин. Он закусил губу и придвинулся ближе к парню.

— Хей, ничего страшного, если ты не хочешь говорить, — он боязливо дотронулся до его пальцев. — У нас у всех есть свои демоны, Рем. Но ты должен знать, что я всегда буду готов выслушать тебя, если тебе это понадобится. Я рядом. Я хочу помочь. — Ремус прерывисто выдохнул, крепко сжимая пальцы Блэка. — И если когда-нибудь я узнаю имя этого ублюдка, я клянусь, он получит по заслугам.

Некоторое время они просидели в тишине, и Сириус взволнованно вглядывался в лицо Ремуса, пытаясь понять, не сказал ли он чего-нибудь лишнего. Наконец, Люпин открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Сириуса.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.

В этот день они впервые обнимались. Ремус долго лежал в объятиях Сириуса, пока тот, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя, медленно перебирал пальцами его волосы. В этот момент Блэк ясно осознал — он действительно готов разорвать любого, кто обидит Ремуса. Он хотел защищать его всегда. Оберегать от других, от самого себя. Быть рядом всегда, когда это необходимо. Быть рядом, когда Ремусу захочется плакать. Смеяться. Приносить ему шоколад с кухни, потому что его запасы в тумбочке закончились, а вставать слишком лень. Удивительно, как за такой короткий срок можно настолько сильно привязаться к человеку. И ощущая спокойное дыхание Ремуса на своей коже где-то в районе шеи, его крепкие объятия, Сириус надеялся, что это взаимно.

***

Однажды Ремус сам пришел к Сириусу домой. Он стоял с кучей моющих средств в руках, весело улыбаясь.

— Может уже впустишь меня?

Блэк моргнул и отошел от двери, пропуская соседа внутрь квартиры. Ходить к Ремусу было так естественно, но почему-то Сириус никогда не задумывался о том, что Ремус тоже может к нему заглянуть.

«Вот блять!»

У него дома было мягко говоря не очень чисто. Он никогда не убирал кровать (зачем, если он снова в нее ляжет), складывал коробки из-под еды на кухне, в раковине стояла целая гора кружек, в мусорке и не только валялись старые банки пива, занавески почти никогда не раскрывались, не пропуская в темную обитель Блэка солнечные лучи. Повсюду была раскидана грязная одежда, мусор, диски. В общем и целом, настоящий ад для Ремуса.

— Я тут подумал, судя по всему ты не особо любишь убираться. Ну, и я подумал, что, ээ, убраться у тебя дома не было бы лишним, как думаешь? — Люпин смущенно закусил губу и провел пальцами по волосам, ожидая ответа.

Сириус пару раз моргнул, взглянул за спину Ремуса, оценивая все масштабы своего бардака. Затем он посмотрел на неловко улыбающегося Ремуса и сдался. Наверное, теперь он никогда не сможет ему отказать. Да и что он теряет? Люпин сам пришел убираться, вот пусть и убирается.

— Предупреждаю — ты сам напросился, — произнес Сириус, зайдя в свою комнату. — Ты прав у меня тут, эм, небольшой бардак.

Ремус перешагивал через разбросанную на полу одежду, направляясь к занавескам. Раскрыв их, он встал спиной к окну, оценивая масштабы предстоящей уборки. Сириус немного прикрыл глаза и сморщился от непривычного света. Мда, так его комната выглядела еще хуже.

— Ну что ж, нам многое предстоит сделать! — в одно мгновение Ремус оказался прямо перед ним. — У тебя есть пылесос? Надеюсь, что да. Будет очень странно, если у тебя его нет. Значит так, надо загрузить стирку, стиральный порошок я принес, уверен, ты так за ним и не сходил. Выкинуть весь мусор. Помыть полы, поменять постельное белье, протереть…

Он увлеченно рассказывал, что они сейчас должны будут сделать, размахивая руками указывая на предметы в комнате. Сириус перестал слушать где-то после слова пылесос, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на Ремуса. Господи, ну почему он… такой?

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — Ремус щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Сириуса и замер. Он смотрел на него так восхищенно, что ему снова стало неловко. Он медленно опустил руки и только сейчас понял как близко они стояли — Ремус старался не наступать на разбросанные на полу вещи и встал на единственное чистое место рядом с Блэком. Ему резко стало очень жарко, затем очень холодно и снова жарко. Он медленно вытянул носом воздух и на автомате облизнул губы.

«Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает. Боже, он что, правда нервничает? Я сейчас умру, » — мысли в голове у Сириуса крутились с неимоверной скоростью. Плохо понимая, что делает, он встал на носочки и поцеловал Ремуса. Тот ответил почти мгновенно, понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, _что_ происходит. Они медленно целовались, боясь даже дышать, лишь бы не разрушить момент. Руки Ремуса так и остались неловко стоять в воздухе, боясь дотронуться. В конце концов Сириус отстранился и, не отодвигая лица, с самой искренней в его жизни улыбкой посмотрел на Ремуса. Который кажется до сих пор не начал дышать. Люпин наклонился, чтобы Сириусу не приходилось долго стоять на носочках, и эта мысль просто свела Блэка с ума. Его улыбка стала еще шире, а рука легла на щеку Ремусу.

— Господи, почему ты… такой? Как ты вообще существуешь? Ты невозможный Ремус Люпин, ты знаешь это? — озвучил он свои мысли.

Ремус резко выдохнул, издав нечто похожее на нервный смешок, и широко улыбнулся, снова закусывая нижнюю губу. Он накрыл руку Сириуса своей и прижался к ней ближе, качнув головой. Еще неизвестное, но ужасно приятное щемящее чувство в груди разрасталось с каждой секундой, проникая в каждую клеточку его организма. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому снова улыбнулся и чмокнул Сириуса в нос, обняв за лопатки. Теперь уже обе руки Сириуса держали его лицо, а губы покрывали легкими поцелуями все его лицо, каждую веснушку и каждый шрам.

В этот день они много убирались. Сириус ненавидел уборку, но уборка нравилась Ремусу, а Ремус нравился Сириусу. Ремус обещал, что как только они закончат убираться, они смогут целоваться хоть целую вечность, и Сириус сразу же побежал за пылесосом, а Ремус весь день не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

— ВЫ ЧТО СДЕЛАЛИ???

Голос Лили показался Сириусу странно возмущенным.

— В смысле вы поцеловались??? Сейчас? Прошло 10 дней!

— Ха! Я же говорил! Зачем ждать так долго? Это ты динамила меня столько лет, а они нормальные люди, — а вот голос Джеймса был слишком довольным.

— Сириус Орион Блэк, с этой минуты ты должен мне сто долларов!

Сириус поперхнулся пивом.

— Что? Не понял сейчас, вы что, поспорили на нас?

— Конечно! — довольству Поттера не было предела. — Ты так увлеченно рассказывал нам о его веснушках и свитерах, что мы сразу поняли, что к чему. Лили сказала, что вы поцелуетесь не раньше, чем через две недели, а я был уверен, что вы не идиоты, чтобы ждать так долго. Теперь _Лили_ , а не Сириус, должна мне сто долларов!

Сириус закатил глаза, когда услышал возмущенные возгласы Эванс и бросил трубку. Ремус уставился на него заинтересованным взглядом, приподняв бровь.

— Они поспорили на нас. Мне стоило этого ожидать. Поверить не могу, что Лили дала нам целых две недели.

Они валялись на кровати Ремуса в обнимку, слушая пластинки Hozier'a. Ремус с пеной у рта доказывал, что винил во много раз лучше цифровой записи, и Сириус все же согласился, хотя и не особо понял разницу.

— Знаешь, я очень рад, что нам ввели карантин. И что появился этот вирус.

— Сириус, люди умирают. Экономика всех стран пострадает.

— Зато мы с тобой познакомились, — он опустил голову и чмокнул Ремуса в макушку. Тот старался смотреть на него с максимальным осуждением, но сдался, мягко улыбнувшись.

— Ладно. Полностью согласен.


End file.
